Four crazy girls in Kuroshitsuji Bad idea
by Hyasinth
Summary: Four friends who are all obsessed with Kuroshitsuji end up in kuroshitsuji when two of them fall off of a roof. My sympathy goes out to the Kuroshitsuji characters who end up with them.
1. 1

AN: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (or this would be a true story)

(Just a little note to introduce the characters: Maya and Abigail are the crazy (I mean off the wall, escaped from the asylum, emotionally unstable, obsessive, scary, but actually really smart with the capability to be serious when the time calls for it crazy) ones, Agnes is the creepy demonic one, and Brittany is the sweet, innocent one)

~Maya's POV~

I woke up with a face full of dirt for the second time that week (don't ask), and spit out a mouthful of grass. I sat up and looked around to see Abigail on her back to the right. I poked her and pulled on her hair to see if she was awake.

"Abigail?"

"Maya?"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. I thought we fell of the roof."

"We did, but we're not in Brittany's yard anymore."

"You're right, the grass tastes different." Abigail sat up and also looked around. I stood up and looked around some more. I craned my neck and saw a huge house up ahead.

"Maybe we should go talk to whoever owns the house."

"That's a good idea," Abigail said, her voice muffled by the grass. I already knew she wasn't going to stand up on her own, so I grabbed her wrists and started dragging her towards the house. I figured that she would get up and walk eventually, once it started to hurt, or she got too much grass in her mouth. I pulled her about half of the way to the house when she started to get too heavy (she has a surprisingly high tolerance for grass in her mouth).

"Abbey," I started, "did you put on weight?" I didn't mean it; I just knew that would get her up.

"Bitch!" she yelled and jumped up, before chasing me the rest of the way to the house. We ended up out of breath on the doorstep, pounding on the door. After a few seconds, someone opened the door, but looked right over our heads. We kept pounding until they opened the door, then we just kept pounding on their ankles until they noticed us.

"Can I help you?" we heard and both stood up.

"We're lost and we were wondering if you could help us, wait, that voice sound familiar. Sebastian?" said Abigail.

"Why don't you come inside for a minute, I will get the young master," Sebastian said, before walking away.

"Abigail, why would you call him that?"

"He looked and sounded just like Sebastian. It's probably just some sort of fantasy induced by falling off of Brittany's roof."

"He said he'd go and get the young master. That is exactly what Sebastian would say."

"You don't think?"

"I don't know, it seems crazy, but maybe…" I was cut off when Abigail smacked me. "What was that for?"

"It was your idea to climb the roof, so whatever's happening is your fault."

"Yeah, but if what you just suggested is happening is actually happening, then it's pretty awesome, so you just slapped me for no reason." I then smacked her. Then she smacked me back and I smacked her and she smacked me and so on and so forth. When Ciel and Sebastian came down we were slamming into each other's chests (yes that's how we fight) with a chorus of "this is your fault"s and "shut up"s and "sexy lesbian couch doesn't love you anymore"s. Ciel cleared his throat and we both stopped fighting to gape at him. Abbey leaned over and whispered to me

"That's Ciel."

"Yeah, so act natural so that he doesn't sick Sebastian on us."

"But, I kind of want him to sick Sebastian on us."

"Still, act natural."

"You two know that I can hear everything that you're saying right?" Ciel cut in. "Now, if you will kindly explain to me what is going on here?"

"Um," started Abigail, "We fell off of a roof and now we're here."

"Also, we're not from this country, or this time period, or potentially this universe."

"What are you talking about? Why would you tell such an absurd story?"

"You have a demon for a butler and you don't believe our story?" I blurted out.

"How do you know that? Are you a spy?"

"We already told you," said Abbey, "We're not from here, and where we are from your life is a popular story."

Ciel sighed, "If you can prove to me that your story is true, I will let you stay the night. Tell me something that no one else would possibly know."

"I know that you cross dressed then were kidnapped by the viscount," said Abigail.

"And Meyrin has super assassin eyes."

"And Grell is a crazy shinigami with a huge crush on Sebastian."

"And I know that Sebastian slept with a nun."

"Master, I believe that they are telling the truth," said Sebastian.

"Holy crap, when did you get here?" said Abbey.

"I live here miss."

"Don't be getting snarky with my friend, mister," I said, "I don't care how hot you are, I will attack you."

"Are you sure you'd like to do that?" I really wasn't.

"No sir," I squeaked, and hid behind Abigail.

"Sebastian, lead these two to the extra room. I will speak with them tomorrow," ordered Ciel.

"Yes, my lord," said Sebastian, and I had to catch Abigail who had a mini fainting episode. Sebastian led us upstairs and opened a simple wooden door, then ushered us inside. "You can sleep in here tonight; the master will discuss this situation further at breakfast." Once he left and shut the door, Abigail and I both started bouncing up and down and squealing.

"Can you believe this is happening?" I asked Abigail.

"Not really, but I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

"This is awesome, we should go exploring."

"No. What if we run in to Sebastian?"

"That would be amazing."

"Agreed, but we don't want to get kicked out."

"I guess you're right, we should probably go to sleep."

"Yeah," she agreed and climbed into one of the beds while I got into the other one. Abbey and I were just starting to nod off, when I jumped up and yelled,

"Abbey!"

"What, Maya?"

"We fell on Brittany and Agnes. Do you think this happened to them too?"

"You're right. It probably did, but then where are they?"

"I really don't know, I just hope that they aren't at the Trancy estate. Imagine if Agnes became friends with Claude." We both shuddered at the thought. They were both scary enough on their own, the two of them together would truly be a thing of nightmares.

"And Alois would corrupt poor Brittany."

"We'll look at them tomorrow, for now, go to sleep."

~Meanwhile at the Trancy Estate: Brittany's POV~

"Brittany?" Agnes poked me, and when I didn't respond, pressure pointed me.

"Ow!" I said, and squirmed away from her. "What do you want?"

"Didn't Maya and Abbey just fall on us?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, where are they, and more importantly, where are we?" I looked around and took in the surroundings. We were on a stone floor, next to a large table. Everything seemed really familiar.

"This looks like Alois's house," I answered.

"You're right it does. This worries me." As Agnes and I were trying to figure out where we were, we heard footsteps and a loud, high pitched voice.

"Who are you two?" My fears were confirmed. It was Alois, and to make things worse, Claude was right behind him. "Well?" "I'm Agnes, and this is Brittany," said Agnes.

"And what are you doing here?"

"We don't actually know." I was so glad that I had Agnes here to do all of the talking for me. I would have gotten myself killed by now.

"How do you not know what you're doing here?"

"I don't think that you would believe us if we told you."

"Well that's unfortunate. For you. Claude, throw them in the dungeon." Then Claude started to walk toward Agnes and me and grabbed us both by the arms. He led us down a flight of stairs and locked us behind a steel gate thingy.

"When you will tell the master what you are doing here, you can come out," he said before turning around and leaving.

AN: If anybody's interested, I'm in an RP that could use some more people. No more OC's are being accepted, but we could still really use some more canon characters. (I realize that it's already gone on for a while, but nothing too major has happened for any canon characters.)

forum/Black-ButlerKuroshitsuji-RP/130026/


	2. 2

~Abigail's POV~

I woke up the next morning a bit surprised to see the bedroom I was in, and that Maya was there too, but then I remembered what had happened. Maya was searching through the room.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her.

"A burlap sack." Typical, random Maya.

"Why the hell would you need a burlap sack?"

"Because I can fit a person in it, and it won't tear, but they'll still be able to breathe."

"Who are you planning on kidnapping?"

"Finny."

"Maya, we've been over this. Kidnapping someone is not the way to someone's heart."

"That's not why I want to kidnap him. You know I prefer Sebastian, Claude, and Undertaker. I'm going to go save Brittany and Agnes. I think that I know where they are. Finny can help us get them back, and if they're not there, he can protect us."

"Where are we going?"

"Trancy's."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"That's what you said about climbing on the roof and look how that turned out."

"Good point, let's go." Maya and I both soundlessly crept out of the room with the awesome ninja skills we'd both acquired over our fourteen and fifteen years and set off to find the servant's quarters. We wandered around the mansion for about twenty minutes, and were almost caught twice, but eventually made it to the servant's quarters. We'd grabbed a burlap sack from the kitchen on the way, as well as some rope, and a gag.

We walked up to Finny's bed and Maya tied his hands while I gagged him. He was a heavy sleeper, luckily for us, and him (Maya also brought a frying pan). Once he was bound and gagged, we shoved him in the sack and set off dragging him to the Trancy estate. We only knew how to get there because I had found a map of the city in one of the carriages on the way out. When we had the manor in sight, we looped around back and approached the manor from behind. We saw a small, barred window, like the ones from a prison, and dragged Finny over to it. We peeked inside and saw Agnes and Brittany whispering to each other.

"Agnes, Brittany!" I called through the bars, and they both scrambled over.

"I told you they'd come save us," said Brittany.

"What's in the sack?" asked Agnes.

"Finnian," we both said.

"You kidnapped him?" asked Brittany, "That's horrible."

"Well done," said Agnes, "Now get us out of here."

"We're on it," I said as May began to untie the sack. Maya had almost gotten Finny out of the sack, when I felt myself hoisted up and slung over something. I looked over and saw that the same thing had happened to Maya. We had both been thrown over Claude's shoulders and were being carried, along with Finny, to the front of the manor.

"It's Claude," I whispered to Maya. She nodded and stayed quiet, but I noticed her hand slowly inching towards his butt. Fearing for her safety, I swatted it away.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"He's hot," she responded, "You know I have a thing for bad guys.

"No, you have a thing for creepers. Just like when you had a huge crush on creeper on aisle seven. I swear, if count Trancy and Grell had a baby, it would be him."

"Don't say that, he was hot."

"Whatever."

"You two know that I can hear you right?" Claude cut it.

"You shush, you're name means Lame in Latin," I snapped. The spider bastard just ignored me and kept walking.

"I thought you didn't like him," whispered Maya.

"I don't, that's why insulted him."

"Yeah, but he seems to like being insulted."

"I can still hear you," said Claude.

"You know what, it really shouldn't have taken you this long to get back to the house, I'd bet you're just carrying us around for fun, you perv," I continued. Just as I noticed Maya making another reach for Claude's butt, he dropped us. Not set us down, dropped us. Maya somehow landed on her feet, but I smacked my head on the bricks. We were in the cellar with Brittany and Agnes now. Oh, and Finny was there too. I could hear Claude and Alois talking in the hallway.

"Your highness, they had one of the Phantomhive servants with them. I believe that the earl must have sent them."

"You're probably right. Have Ciel come over."

~Agnes's POV~

The four of us had been waiting in Alois's dungeon (Why the hell did he have one?) for about an hour, when Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, and Claude all entered.

"What are you three doing here?!" asked (more like screamed) Ciel.

"They kidnapped me sir!" exclaimed Finny.

"Now, why would you two kidnap Finnian?" asked Sebastian more calmly that Ciel had.

"We wanted to save our friends, and we needed Finny's super strength to do it," said Maya.

"And you figured that kidnapping him was the best way to do so?" continued Sebastian.

"We knew that none of you would agree to it, plus you had burlap sacks in the house, that's practically begging for someone to get kidnapped." Typical Abby and Maya. It really was true, l had to admit it, but they'd kidnapped people before.

"Ciel, what were they doing at your house to begin with?" asked Alois.

"It's hard to explain. Sebastian, you try."

"Yes, my lord. You see," started Sebastian, before telling Alois and Claude our whole story. Abigail and Maya must have told them.

"That sounds absolutely absurd," laughed Alois.

"I believe it," started Claude, "They must have fallen through a portal."

"Will we be able to get back?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, as soon as you find another portal," responded Sebastian.

"I know that I'm going to regret this, but you can all stay at my manor in the meantime. Considering the company I keep, we should be able to find you a way home. Trancy, let them all out, I'll take them with me."

"Aww, but I don't want to let them go. They seem fun," whined Alois. Ciel was about to object when Sebastian cut in,

"Actually master, why don't we let them keep two of them, just for a while?"

"That's a good idea," said Ciel. Then to Alois, "you can keep the Irish looking one, and the tan one."

"What!?" I could tell by the way that they were clinging to each other that Maya and Abbey did not like that fact that they were going to be left behind. Claude opened the door and let Brittany, Finny, and me out, but stopped Abbey and Maya when they tried to follow.

"Not you two," said Sebastian.

"You guys were serious about that?" Abbey and Maya were really freaking out now.

"And that, Maya is why we don't kidnap people," said Abbey to Maya with a smack to her head.

"Well, excuse me for being a good person."

"Good people don't kidnap people Maya. Brittany is the Good Samaritan, you are, and always will be the slut."

"I am not a slut! That was a complete accident. If anything you should give me credit for not getting tagged, even if I did end up looking like a pole dancer."

"Okay, well you're still a failure of a Good Samaritan."

"Fine."

~Maya's POV~

By the time Abigail and I were finished arguing about the nicknames we acquired while playing blind tag on the trampoline (long story) everyone had left and we were left with Claude and Alois.

"Let them out Claude." Claude unlocked the door to let us out, but Abbey and I stayed in the corner.

"Well, come on then," said Alois, "let's go have breakfast. I like you guys."


	3. 3

~Brittany's POV~

"I hope Abbey and Maya will be okay," I said.

"I'm more afraid for Claude and Alois," said Agnes.

"There's no need to worry," said Ciel, "Alois seems to like your friends. I think they will get along just fine."

"That's what we're afraid of. They'll probably just exchange tips on how to be psychotic with Alois."

"Well, if we're lucky, Trancy will get too irritated and kill them both," I wanted at yell at Ciel for saying that, but I've never been much of a yeller. When I was about to say something, Agnes beat me to it.

"They'll probably come out fine. Those two are practically indestructible. Trust me, I've tried to kill them before, and Maya's favorite game is scorpion."

"What is scorpion?" asked Ciel. Agnes decided to pull a Maya here and use Ciel's ignorance of the game to get him to play.

"Do want to play?"

"Agnes, I'm not sure," I started, but she shushed me and showed Ciel how to play the sado-masochistic game. She took his hand and explained,

"First, you and your opponent hold each other's hand, then you dig your nails into their hand right there below the thumb, then you continue like that and whoever gives up first loses."

"Are you good at this game?" asked Ciel.

"I'm pretty good; Maya's the only person who's beaten me."

"And Maya's really good," I interjected, "I have scars from playing with her." Ciel agreed to play with Agnes, and the game began. They both did pretty well, but in the end, Ciel won.

"He'll have to play with Maya when we get her back," stated Agnes while examining the wounds on her hand.

~Abigail's POV~

We both slowly walked from the cell and followed Claude upstairs. He gestured to two seats at a large table and Abigail and I both sat down with our heads down. After what had happened to Hannah, we were really scared to look at anything but our laps. We usually weren't this calm, but Alois was one of the few things crazier than us, and we were always scared of things that were crazier than us.

"You two, tell me your names."

"I'm Abigail."

"I'm Maya."

"Why are you two being so quiet all of the sudden? You seemed much more rambunctious while kidnapping that gardener." We still didn't answer.

"Are you naturally that tan?" he asked me.

"No." I responded.

"How did you get that tan then?"

"It's spray on."

"I've never heard of a spray on tan. Is that something from your time?"

"Yes." I think he noticed that I wouldn't want to talk to him anymore, so he started harassing Maya instead. She was sitting closer to him than I was, so he reached out and pulled on one of her auburn curls. He kept springing her hair, and I could tell that she was getting really irritated, but even she was two scared of him to say anything.

After a couple minutes of harassment, Claude brought out a few plates of food and set one down in front of us each. I gingerly picked up my fork and started eating my breakfast of sausage and scones. By the time I'd finished my sausage, Maya was already done eating.

"What an unladylike appetite," remarked Alois.

"Where we come from, that's perfectly normal. So, shush."

"I wonder how you stay thin," said Alois reaching out to pinch her side. She started to say that she does sports, but then Alois pinched her side right she's ticklish and she jerked and giggled. Noticing her reaction, he did it again and this time she reached out and smacked me.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just figured it would be unwise to smack him." I could tell Alois found us quite amusing. I finished my breakfast, and then Alois sent us away with Claude to find some "Proper" clothes. Claude set off upstairs, and Maya and I followed.

"I'm scared," I said.

"Why?"

"We're going to be alone with Claude. That doesn't frighten you at all?"

"It's frightening in an exciting way, like those forbidden romances, or like eating I Can't Believe It's Not Butter."

"Eating I Can't Believe It's Not Butter?"

"Well, if it' not butter, then what the hell is it?"

"Holy crap, you're right." Our conversation about butter was cut short by Claude clearing his throat. We both turned to face him and he ushered us into a room full of Victorian era women's clothing.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Proper clothing. We can't have you running around in," he gestured to our shorts, T-shirts and leather jackets, "That."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I understand that you're not from around here, but in this time, women wouldn't be caught dead in what you're wearing."

"Claude, I have a question." Maya raised her hand.

"What is it?"

"Why does Alois have all of these?"

"I am not obligated to answer that."

"I'd be you he and Alois use them to role play," I whispered to Maya and she tried to hold in her laughter as Claude shot me a death glare. I was starting to get the impression that he didn't like me very much.

Claude looked Maya and me up and down to get a mental note of our measurements, then started going through the racks of dresses. He pulled out two dresses, a pink one with white lace on the bodice and neck, as well as on the sleeves and skirt, and a dark blue one with ruffles on the neck, bodice, and skirt. He set the dresses down on a daybed in the middle of the room and pulled out some foofy, white underskirts, some boots, and two… wait for it… corsets.

"There's no way I'm putting on one of those," I pointed at the corset.

"The dress won't fit you without one, and no lady nowadays would be caught without one.

"We don't even know how to put those on," pleaded Maya.

"That won't be an issue. They are impossible to put on one's self, so I will assist you."

"You're not doing anything to help your argument," I said.

"Well, you two aren't leaving this room without them, so I'd suggest you cooperate." Maya and I exchanged glances, and silently agreed not to agree. We both crossed our arms and stuck up our chins to show that there was no way he was getting us into those things.

"Very well," he said and left. We heard the lock click behind him.

"We're going to have to get out of here eventually, so we should do something to make sure that he can't get us into the corsets when he comes back," said Maya and I agreed. We decided to try and tear them, but that didn't work. The corsets were much tougher than us, so we decided to try and rip the strings. They too, were tougher than us. Eventually we decided to hide them, hoping it would cause a long enough distraction for us to escape.

We managed to make if for about four hours in Alois's weird, secret dress room, but eventually we both got hungry and noticed the window. Desperate for escape, we tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I think that Claude heard all of the noise we were making, because he came back in and asked if we were finally willing to submit to the corsets. We nodded and he went to grab them, but couldn't find them. He started looking for them, and our plan worked. (Kind of) We took off running down the hall, but Claude, damn his demon abilities, caught us easily and carried us kicking and screaming back to the room.

He dropped us, again, dropped, us on the floor and closed and locked the door behind him. He picked up a corset and asked,

"Who's first?"

~Maya's POV~

Abbey and I clung to each other in fear. We no longer thought that the corset scene was so funny. Claude started advancing on us and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're first," he said ominously and handed me a thin, white tank top before ushering Abigail back out of the room, "you put that on under the corset." I started to pull it over my head, but Claude stopped me.

"You'll have to take that off first."

"What? No way."

"Miss Maya, if you don't comply, I will be forced to "help" you." I may like Claude, but the idea of him "helping" me was kind of scary, so I complied and pulled my shirt over my head and put on the weird white thingy.

"Arms out." I stuck my arms out to my sides and Claude positioned the corset. He started to lace up the strings, and once he had a few rows positioned started to yank the corset tighter. I made some sort of strange noise akin to that of a frog being stepped on and tried to suck in my stomach.

"My lady, if you don't breathe soon, you will pass out."

"If you want me to be able to breath, then why are you putting me in this thing?" He yanked the laces again, and I produced another squeaky noise.

"The dress will not fit without it."

"Then why not get a bigger dress?"

"It would not be fashionable."

"To hell with fashion, what about maintaining natural bone structure? It's not like anyone is going to see me anyway."

"Even so, you are in our time now and must abide by our rules. Now suck in your gut." I tried to suck in, but I didn't think that I could suck in farther. Claude yanked on the laces again.

"Now relax." I gladly did so. "And suck in." I not so gladly tried to do so. "No not like that, tense your muscles." I tried again, and Claude yanked the laces even tighter. I made a strange noise again and Claude said,

"Just a little bit longer,"

"I can't!"

"Try to relax, it'll make it easier." If he thought that was possible, then he should try wearing one of these. Often times when I was in pain, I would throw things, so I grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a lamp, and chucked it at the wall. As I grabbed a fan to throw, Claude yanked on the laces one more time, and then stepped back. I tried to take a few deep breaths, but I only managed to get out a few choked, breathy noises.

"Do I have to wear this all day?"

"Yes. Arms up." I put my arms up and Claude picked up the dress and pulled it over my head.

"This thing is too hot, I'm going to suffocate."

"You'll be fine."

"How do you know? Have you ever worn a corset?"

"You'd be surprised." I decided not to answer to that, and instead went over to pick up the pieces of the lamp. I started picking through the shards, but I cut my finger on one of the pieces.

"Ow." Next thing I knew, Claude, again, damn his demon speed, was next to me and had my hand.

"What are you doing?!" I asked (screamed) as he brought my finger to his lips and licked the blood off. He made a noise that sounded kind of like "mmm" and closed his eyes. I took that as my opportunity to snatch the key and let myself out of the room.

~Abigail's POV~

I was sitting out in the hallway, listening to Maya being tortured, when all of the sudden, the door burst open, and Maya came barreling out of the room in a huge blue dress. I tried to get her attention, but she just kept running down the hall screaming. After Maya's little display, I was especially scared when Claude came out of the room and told me it was my turn. I gulped and let him lead me inside. He handed me a thin white tank top and I stripped off my shirt and put it on as quickly as I could, and hoped Claude didn't see.

"Arms up." I put my arms up and Claude positioned the corset around my waist. He started to draw the laces tighter, and I did anything an anything that I could to make it easier (I wanted out of there as soon as possible). As I was being tortured, I noticed the lamp shards in the corner of the room.

"What happened there?"

"Your friend got hold of a lamp, which she ruined before I was able to get it back."

"That explains all of the noise."

"Yes," he said with one final yank of the strings, before I stood up and attempted to breathe again (without success) I put up my arms and Claude pulled the pink and white (why pink?) dress over my head, then exited the room with a bit more dignity than Maya had. Next, I set off to find Maya.

~Agnes's POV~

Sebastian led us into the house and announced that he would be starting on lunch. He went off to the kitchen and we heard a phone ring. Ciel went to answer it and told me that it was for us.

"Hello?"

"Agnes? I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I need you to convince Ciel to let us back."

"I'm not even going to try to do that."

"Please, Maya's gone missing."

"What are you talking about?"

"We were both forced into corsets, and after having her's put on, she ran out of the room screaming and I haven't seen her since."

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I don't think any of my methods would work on Sebastian or Ciel. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll resurface in a few days."

"Okay, bye." I hung up and told Brittany what was going on with Abigail and Maya.

"Oh, no. I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure Maya will be fine, I'm more scared for Abbey, alone with Claude and Alois."

"At least Alois seems to like them."

"That's not necessarily a good thing."

"Not for us, or Alois for that matter, but at least they probably won't get killed." Just then, Sebastian called that it was time for lunch. It was a lovely day out, so we were going to eat in the garden. Brittany and I sat across from Ciel and Sebastian served us all a salad. Brittany and I began to eat, but then Ciel cleared his throat to get our attention.

"I think that we should discuss your arrangements here."

"Okay," I responded.

"If you are to stay here, you can't simply float around the mansion, what types of work are you two good at?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you are going to stay here, I am going to have you work. What kinds of work are you good at?"

"I'm not good at any kinds of work," said Brittany (Ciel was used to those kinds of servants though)

"And I can cook pretty well."

"very well," said Ciel, "Brittany, you can assist Meyrin and Agnes, you can assist Bard in the kitchen." We ate the rest of our meal in silence, then Sebastian led us away. He led me to the kitchen, then continued with Brittany behind him."

"Oh hey, are you the new girl whose gonna help me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright, well I was just startin on the master's dinner, do you think that you can mix the ingredients?"

"Okay," I said and Bard handed me a bowl and I got to work.


	4. 4

~Abigail's POV~

I couldn't find Maya anywhere. Now I knew how everyone at the Halloween party felt when they couldn't find Maya or me for about an hour and almost forgot about us.

I walked through the mansion, poking my head through doors and around corners, but I still couldn't find her. What was she trying to do? After searching every room and not finding her in any of them, I decided I was hungry and wanted a snack. I went into the kitchen where I saw the triplets making something and started looking through the cabinets. The first couple of cabinets just had dishes, but when I opened the third one, Maya fell out.

"There you are, what are you doing?"

"I'm hiding."

"Why, from whom?"

"Claude."

"Yeah, I could have figured that out, but why are you hiding from him." She showed me her hand which had a small line of blood running from one of the fingers.

"You know, you really shouldn't be in the kitchen with that."

"I don't care, just so long as Claude doesn't find me."

"I thought you loved Claude."

"Yeah, he's hot, but I always thought I'd be the rapist in the situation, not the other way around."

"You can't seriously tell me that you expected that out of you and Claude, You'd be the rapist. This is Claude we're talking about."

"I know, it was stupid, now help me back up." She started trying to climb back into the cabinet (which was pretty funny in the dress she was wearing), but couldn't get back in without help. The triplets just stood there and whispered the whole time.

Maya was almost back in the cabinet, when Claude walked into the room.

"What is going on here?" Maya made one last effort to get in the cabinet on her own, but Claude tossed her over his shoulder. "Come my lady, we must tend to your wound." Maya looked up and me,

"Help me," she mouthed.

"Too scared," I mouthed back.

~Brittany's POV~

As Sebastian led me up the stairs, I heard a faint banging growing louder and louder. We followed the source of the sound until Sebastian ushered me into a room that I recognized as Ciel's bedroom. In it I saw Meyrin attempting to make Ciel's bed. She turned around and saw us.

"Sebastian!" she screeched, " I was just trying to make the young master's bed, but…"

"Calm down Meyrin," Sebastian cut her off, "I've brought someone to help you. This is Brittany."

"She's not one of the two who kidnapped Finny is she?"

"No," I said, "That was Abby and Maya."

"Where are they now?"

"We left them with the Trancy's," Sebastian answered her.

"Okay then," said Meyrin as Sebastian ushered me forward and left.

~Maya's POV~

I bounced up and down slightly as Claude carried me through the Trancy manor. I would have fought back, but I knew that it would be useless to try and I would probably just make him mad. I dangled limply over Claude's shoulder (suddenly he didn't seem so hot) until he set me down in a small, empty room and closed the door behind him.

~Abby's POV~

I may have been too scared to help Maya, but that didn't mean I was too scared to follow her. I followed Claude through the entire house(at a safe distance of course) until he finally entered a room and I couldn't follow him anymore. I ran downstairs to get the triplets.

~Maya's POV~

I sat in the corner of the room desperately hoping that Abbey had followed me or something. I watched as Claude locked the door and put the key in his pocket. I cradled my hand (which hurt like hell. That was one deep cut) which was still bleeding profusely. Claude stalked forward and crouched in front of me. He slowly reached out and took my hand.

"That is a nasty cut," he remarked, "Let's clean up some of this blood." He then extended his freakishly long giraffe tongue and touched it to my finger.

"Creeper," I said. I don't know what I was hoping to accomplish, maybe just and opening to punch him and run away ( not like that would help anyway) Claude simply blinked in response.

"How'd you like to make a deal?"

"Like an I get whatever and you get my soul type of deal. Because I'm not cool with that. Now an I do something and you let me go type of deal, I'd be more open to."

"What would you do to be let go?"

"I don't know, anything really."

"Here is my proposal. You let me finish cleaning this," he gestured to my finger, " and I'll let you go."

"I'm cool with that," I said. Claude then put my finger back to his lips and bit me.

"Ow! Hey, that wasn't part of our deal."

"You should have figured out by now that I see deals more as guidelines." He started licking the blood off my finger again and I looked back on any potential ways to get out of this, and decided to pull a Get Smart. (By this I'm making reference to the newer movie version where Max and agent 99 both kiss their opponents to distract them and get away)

I wrenched my finger away and kissed Claude. Unfortunately for me, Claude was not Dwaine Johnson or some random tough dude, and my idea didn't exactly work how I'd expected it to. I kissed Claude, and yes, he did let go of my hand, but instead of being distracted and taken aback, he just put his hands on either side of me and kissed me back.

Well that backfired, I was kind of enjoying it though.

"I have an idea for another deal," I said.

"And what is that?"

"You let me not wear a corset and I'll let you kiss me, drink my blood, or whatever whenever you want. Just let me out of the corset."

"You are desperate to get out of that are you not?"

"Oh really, is it obvious? Of course I do!" Claude leaned in and put his face right next to my ear.

"You have a deal," he whispered. My initial thought was "creepy", then it reverted to "Yay!", but settled on "Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into?"

Claude stood up and took a step back. I stood up too and he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. He grabbed the bottom of the dress and pulled it off over my head. He started unlacing my corset again and I almost cried when I felt the sweet sensation of air in my lungs once again. Claude set the corset down and pulled the dress back over my head.

"You liar, it does fit without the corset."

"When it is laced this way yes, but earlier it wouldn't have."

"You're still a liar."

"I can live with that," he said and finished lacing up the dress.

"Now I know why you Victorian people always need help getting dressed, these things are so complicated." Claude just stood there and looked at me. After a few awkward seconds, I started inching towards the door. Claude still just stood there and watched me. I was about to open the door, but I remembered that it was locked.

"Um, can I have the key?" I asked.

Claude fished the key out of his pocket and handed it to me. I put it in the lock and opened the door. I slid out into the hallway and crashed into Abigail.

"Maya are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What do you mean you think so?"

"I kind of made a deal with Claude." Abby's eyes grew wide, then she smacked me.

"Ow! What was that for? You've been abusive recently."

"Did you seriously make a deal with Claude?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, It's not the type of deal where he gets my soul or anything."

"Then what was your deal?"

"I don't have to wear a corset anymore if I let him kiss me, drink my blood, do whatever whenever he wants."

"Yeah cause that's so much better," her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh come on, you would have done the same thing if it were Sebastian."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How so?"

"Sebastian is Sebastian and not some creepy weirdo pedo perv."

"Many people would disagree with you on that." On that note, we heard a throat being cleared and turned around to see Claude. Abby leaned towards me and whispered,

"I get the feeling he just heard everything we said."

"I think you're right," I responded. We stared at Claude for another moment before taking off running down the hallway.

~Agnes's POV~

I was helping Bard to set the dynamite (explosions are pretty) when the phone rang. I answered and heard Abby screaming on the other line.

"Abby, slow down. What is it?"

"Come save us!"

"What happened this time?"

"Well, I found Maya, but Claude found her first. And you know how she has a thing for creepers? Yeah, well she made a deal with him."

"She didn't promise him her soul did she?"

"No, she just has to let him kiss her whenever he wants."

"I don't think Ciel will be happy about it, but I'll come get you guys." I hung up the phone and told bard that I had to go. I went out to the garden and found Finny. Poor guy had already been through a lot, but unfortunately he was about to go through some more. I stalked up behind him and smacked him on the head with a frying pan and dragged him to the carriage. I shoved him in the backseat and sat in the front.

"I hope I remember how to drive one of these." (my uncle had taught me a couple of years ago) I set the horses trotting and hoped Sebastian and Ciel wouldn't notice the carriage was gone. I drove to the Trancy estate and stopped the Carriage in front. I dragged Finny out and waited about a minute for him to wake up. He woke up and freaked out.

"You girls are crazy! Why do you keep kidnapping me?"

"We're going to save Maya and Abby."

"You mean the two who put me in a sack?"

"um, yeah, that's them."

"Aww, can we please just leave them?"

"No, unfortunately."

"Please just leave me out of it."

"Not when Claude and Alois are the ones who I have to save them from."

"Aww." I could tell Finny wasn't too happy about the fact that we were going to the Trancy Manor. We continued riding on till we reached the manor and I stopped the carriage and hopped down. Finny reluctantly hopped down after me and we marched up to the manor and knocked on the door. I heard scrambling behind the door and Maya and Abigail came barreling out the door and practically dove into the carriage. I climbed up and started the horses running. We got back to the manor and I knocked on the door. Sebastian answered.

"Where did you go run off to?"

"Nowhere, can I come in?" Sebastian stepped aside and let us walk in, but when he saw Maya and Abigail he asked, " what are these two doing here?"

"I had to save them, I really don't think that they would have lasted much longer."

"What did they do this time?"

"Well this one," started Abby as she gestured to Maya, " went and made a deal with Claude."

"And she," said Maya, "was being mean to Claude and Alois."

"It sounds like you two had fun."

"It was actually kind of fun," said Maya.

"Yeah I guess you're right some of it was kind of fun."

"Are you two kidding me?" I asked.

"Well, I did get to make out with Claude," said Maya.

"Oh my," said Sebastian.


	5. 5

~Brittany's POV~

Meyrin and I had been cleaning the manor when we heard some commotion coming from downstairs. We dropped our cleaning supplies and went to go see what was happening. We went to the top of the stairs so that we could see the downstairs from where we were. Maya and Abigail were back, and apparently in the middle of explaining what had happened. I couldn't hear everything, but I was able to make out the words Claude, insult, corset, make out, cabinet, and something about a secret room full of women's clothing.

Meyrin and I ran down the stairs and I tackle hugged Maya and Abigail.

"You're alive!"

"I think so," said Maya.

"I know it's a miracle, right?" said Abigail.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"It's kind of a long story," said Abigail.

"Well," said Sebastian, "you'll have time. While you're cleaning every inch of this house till it's spotless." Abigail and Maya groaned and were ushered upstairs. Meyrin and I followed them to the closet full of cleaning supplies. Sebastian handed them each a broom and told them to sweep every inch of the house.

"Does that include walls and ceilings?" asked Maya.

"Not for now, but I'll keep that in mind. Now get to work." Sebastian went back downstairs (probably to fix whatever atrocity Bard was trying pass off as food). The four of us started sweeping in Ciel's room.

"So, what happened exactly?" I asked them.

"Umm, do you want to explain, or should I?" Maya asked Abigail.

"I'll let you try."

"Okay," started Maya, "So, here's what happened. Abigail and I were arguing about our, not accurate, I might add, nicknames and apparently Alois thought we seemed fun and decided to keep us."

"So, he made us eat breakfast with him. We were being extra…us, I guess… because, you know, we were freaked out."

"He decided that we had to dress like proper ladies if we were going to stay with him, so he had Claude take us to this weird room full of women's clothes."

"Don't ask, he wouldn't tell us."

"Then Claude tried to force us into corsets. We stayed locked in the room for a few hours, then escaped, but Claude caught us. I got my corset put on, but I kinda broke some things in the process. I cut my finger on a lamp and Claude started going all creeper over my blood. I guess that us being outsiders makes us appetizing or something."

"So, Maya ran away and hid in a cabinet while I got my corset put on, and I found her, but Claude found her at about the same time."

"He took me off to another weird room, again, don't ask, and quote unquote cleaned my cut. So I, in my desperation, decided to pull a get smart."

"You didn't!"

"She did, then she went and made a deal with him that if she didn't have to wear a corset, he could have as much of her blood as he wanted."

"Seriously?! Maya, why would you do that?"

"I was desperate. I knew that I wouldn't even stand a chance of escaping in one of those things, plus, it was Claude. He's hot."

"No, he's not!" shouted Abigail.

"Yes he is!" Maya and Abigail started fighting again, and Meyrin leaned over to whisper something to me.

"Brittany, dear. Do you think that you can go out to the garden and get some flowers from Finny? We need some for the master's bedside table."

"Yeah, I'll go do that." I slipped out of the room and headed off to the garden. I found Finny trimming some pretty purple flowers. He saw me and started to back up.

"You're not going to kidnap me too, are you?"

"No, I'm not as crazy as the rest of my friends. Meyrin just sent me out to get some flowers."

"What kind do you want?"

"What about these purple ones?"

"Sure, let me get those for you," he said and started to cut some.

"Oh by the way, I'm sorry about my friends."

"It's okay. How do you put up with them?"

"They're just a little out there. It's weird though, they're not always like this, they have their calm moments, I think the whole in the world of their favorite show thing is contributing to their craziness. Especially with having been left at Trancy's. I'm sure they'll calm down after a bit."

"I hope so," he said, "Here are your flowers," he handed me some purple flowers that I carried back inside and gave to Meyrin. She put them in a vase on Ciel's bedside table.

~Abigail's POV~

Meyrin and Brittany were taking a break, but Maya and I were forced to keep sweeping. Apparently, according to Sebastian, we didn't deserve one. I didn't want to upset Sebastian and I was really hoping to get on his good side so I just kept sweeping. Maya also did not want to upset Sebastian, especially because he might come in handy considering her Claude situation, so she also kept sweeping. It took hours, but together we managed to sweep the entire manor right before dinner was ready. We were putting the brooms and such away while Sebastian walked by us with trays of food.

"Dinner is ready," he stated as he walked by. Even though we had to clean, we were still technically guests in a very odd situation, so we still got to eat with Ciel. Maya and I ran down and sat at the table across from Brittany and Agnes. Sebastian set the plates of food in front of us, and we started eating in silence. Maya was the first one done, so she excused herself and darted back off to the house.

"Wait! Come back here! I don't want you alone in my manor!" Ciel yelled after her. She didn't either didn't hear him or just ignored him.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," I said and followed Maya.

"No, the two of you together are even worse!" Ciel yelled, but I ignored him.

~Agnes's POV~

"They really are worse when they're together aren't they," stated Brittany.

"Yeah, it's weird. They're actually relatively sane on their own," I said.

"There is no way that you can convince me that those two are normal," said Sebastian.

"I said relatively sane, I did not say normally functioning human being. Sometimes I actually doubt that they're human," I countered.

"People say the same things about you Agnes," said Brittany.

"Yes, but with me it's no doubt."

"Sebastian, go make sure those two don't set the house on fire or something."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and left Brittany, Ciel, and me.

"Why would they set the house on fire?" asked Brittany (aww, sweet, sweet Brittany, always seeing the good in people).

"Those two could come up with lots of reasons."

"I'm going to have to split up their sleeping arrangements," said Ciel, obviously exasperated.

~Maya's POV~

Abigail and I had made plans to sneak out and get our old clothes back from the Trancy estate. I liked my dress, but it was heavy and restricting and I wanted to be able to move well just in case. Abigail and I slipped out the front door and started off towards the Trancy estate. We figured that our clothes would still be in the weird dress room so we planned on simply slipping into the house, getting our clothes back, and leaving. We'd remembered that there was a tree near the window of the dress room, so I was just going to climb it and crawl through the window and hopefully Trancy and my new stalker wouldn't notice us.

We made good time getting to the estate and found the tree by the window pretty easily. I found a low branch and jumped for it. It was hard to climb it the dress that kept trying to swallow me whole (I really did like the dress, it was just not at all practical) so Abigail gave me a boost. I started heading up the tree until I reached the second story window. I smirked and tried to open the window, but the smirk fell right off of my face when I realized that the window was locked. I tried to open it again, but nearly fell out of the tree in the process.

"Abigail," I hissed.

"What?"

"It won't open."

"Crap."

"You know, this probably wasn't a very good idea."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that."

"I think that this world is making us go crazy, we're losing what little rational reasoning we once possessed."

"You're right. We should probably go."

"Yeah, Sebastian's probably going to murder us as it, it'll just be more painful if we take too long." I started to climb down, but my dress got caught on one of the high up branches and ripped. I fell out of the tree, my dress left on one of the higher branches. I was starting to be really thankful for the excessive Victorian undergarments.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, now let's go before Claude or Alois realize we're here." Sure enough, right on cue, I saw the door to the dress room open.

"Crap, run!" Abigail and I took off running hoping we got a good enough head start that we wouldn't get got. We ran straight for town, where I evoked quite a few gasps and weird looks due to my attire. Abigail and I were lost in town when we looked back and noticed Claude following us. We looked around for any familiar buildings and noticed one. Abigail and I slipped into Undertaker's shop where we figured that we'd be safe. Abigail and I stood bent over in the middle of Undertaker's, panting. As we were regaining our breath, we heard a familiar creepy laugh and noticed a coffin lid sliding open.

"Can I help you?" Undertaker asked.

"Uh, kind of," I started.

"We're running from Claude Faustus, I'm sure you know who that is," Abigail finished.

"Oh yes, I know who he is. Why exactly are you two running from him, and what happened to your clothes?"

"It's a long and extremely confusing story, but I think you'll believe it," I said.

"I don't get surprised easily."

"Okay then, here it goes. We aren't from here, we're actually from another time and quite possibly dimension, though we're still a little fuzzy on those concepts."

"Yeah, apparently we fell through a portal or something and ended up here. We're living with Ciel and Sebastian for now, but we kinda kidnapped Finnian so they made us stay with Trancy."

"We weren't exactly in the best situation so I made a deal to help us get out of it."

"Your deal did not help us get out of it!"

"Yes it did, I'm much more mobile without a corset."

"Yes, but now we also have Claude stalking you. Do you realize what that means?"

"It means that I have acquired an extremely good looking stalker."

"It also means that Sebastian might have to protect you in order to protect Ciel, and any time spent protecting you could be time spent fraternizing with me. You ruined any chance I had with Sebastian!"

"I think that's a bit of an over statement."

"Maybe, but it still lessened my chances with Sebastian, I'd bet you never even liked Claude to begin with, you just wanted to make me think that you didn't like Sebastian so that you could swoop in and steal him for yourself!" Apparently this world really was making us go crazy(er). I was about to respond, but Undertaker started chuckling.

"Oh, you two are so funny! You should stay here with me for a while."

"That would actually be really helpful if we could stay the night."

"Sure, you two are amusing. Ahh, isn't laughter such a wonderful thing?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," said Abigail who was starting to calm down. Undertaker was going to let us stay in some empty coffins in the back. He also let me borrow one of his over coats because it could get chilly at night. Abigail fell asleep pretty easily, but I couldn't. I got up and walked out to the front of the building, where undertaker was humming to himself. He noticed me behind him and stopped humming.

"Come sit down," he said and padded across the room to sit next to him.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, especially considering that we don't know you."

"It's no problem, really, you two are in quite an odd situation."

"Yeah, and you don't even know all of it. Where we come from, your world is a popular story. It's focused around Ciel and Sebastian, but you're a character too. That's why we came in here."

"Do you two follow the story?"

"Yeah, to call us obsessed would be an understatement."

"And what do you two think of me?"

"We like you. I've always wanted to touch your hair. Sorry if that sounds weird, but it's true."

"You can touch it if you want, but only if I can touch yours too."

"Okay," I agreed and reached out to pet Undertaker's hair as he did the same to mine. It was extremely soft, and I have to admit, it smelled kind of nice. I ran my fingers through Undertaker's hair and he petted my long, auburn curls.

"You have such pretty hair. I would love to get a change to make it look even more beautiful. It would be perfect to frame your face," he mused.

"No offense, but I'm really hoping that you don't get to work with it any time soon."

"That's understandable, you would be a great customer, though." I chuckled nervously and tried to change the subject.

"Do you like kittens?" I asked and Undertaker and I continued to chat until I got tired and went to sleep.


	6. 6

~Abigail's POV~

I freaked out when I woke up and found myself in a coffin, though I calmed down a bit when I saw Maya in another one. I climbed out of the coffin and woke Maya up. She swatted at my hand and tried to bite me, but got up eventually. I then noticed that she was in one of Undertaker's overcoats.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her.

"Undertaker let me borrow it, remember."

"Oh, yeah." I remembered what had happened.

"We should probably get back to the manor."

"Yeah, we're dead as it is, let's not make it worse." We headed to the front of Undertaker's shop and found him making tea.

"Going already?" he asked.

"Yeah, we really have to," I said.

"Thanks for letting us stay. Do you want your overcoat back?" Maya asked.

"You can wear it back and return it to me later."

"Cool," I could tell Maya was pleased by his response. Maya and I left Undertaker's shop and started back to the manor. As soon as we were out of the shop I started teasing Maya.

"So?" I said, bumping up against her shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"What's going on with you and Undertaker?"

"Nothing, we just met him."

"You like him."

"I admire him as a person and as an Undertaker, but it's not like you think."

"Oh, come on. He's always been one of your favorite characters and he obviously likes you." Maya blushed and didn't respond. We silently returned to the manor and knocked on the door. Sebastian answered and I hid behind Maya (who still seemed to be completely out of it).

"Master, they've returned," called Sebastian. Ciel stalked down the stairs and met us at the doorway.

"And where have you two been?" he asked us. We both avoided his gaze and kept silent.

"I thought so," he said, "Sebastian, put them to work, and get that one some clothes." Ciel left and Sebastian ushered us inside.

"Are you going to tell me where you've been?"

"Undertaker's," said Maya.

"And why were you at Undertaker's?"

"We were running from Claude," I answered.

"Why was Claude chasing you?"

"He just was," Maya said.

"And what happened to your clothes?"

"They're at Trancy's." Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure that I want to know anymore," said Sebastian before pulling out two tiny cleaning brushes which he handed to us.

"You'll be spending the rest of the day cleaning the kitchen, Bard tried to cook again." Sebastian ushered us off to the kitchen and we started cleaning.

~Agnes's POV~

I was helping Bard in the kitchen when Maya(who was in Undertaker's clothes?) and Abigail stalked in with toothbrushes in hand.

"What happened to you two?! You just disappeared overnight and are suddenly resurfacing and in Undertaker's clothes?" (They say that I get a bit over protective sometimes).

"We spent the night at Undertaker's," Maya said.

"And left your clothes there?"

"No, they're in Alois's tree."

"…"

"It's a long story," said Abigail as Bardroy appeared in the kitchen doorway with an afro and a mop.

"Oh hey, they're back," he stated.

"Hi, Bard," they chorused.

"What's a long story?" he asked.

"They were just about to tell us," said Agnes before glaring at us. We chuckled (awkwardly, I might add) and Maya started to explain.

"We figured that we wouldn't exactly be productive in those dresses so we set out to get our old clothes back."

"But, they just so happened to be at Alois's house, so we tried to break in."

"It was going pretty well, but the window was locked and I tore and lost my dress."

"So we went to Undertaker's and he let us stay the night."

"Why did you go to Undertaker's instead of coming back here?" asked Agnes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Claude was chasing us too," Maya said. Agnes face palmed (she does that a lot).

"How on earth do you forget that Claude is chasing you?"

"It seems to happen a lot," Maya answered.

"Yeah, it doesn't really surprise us anymore."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Bard.

"I'm not really sure," Maya and Abigail stated simultaneously.

~Abigail's POV~

Maya and I were holed up in the kitchen cleaning while Agnes was trying to teach Bard how to make sushi. It was actually going pretty well due to the fact that sushi is raw. Maya and I were thankful for this because it considerably lessened our workload. I was getting the floors while Maya scrubbed at pans. I finished the last section (after two freaking hours !) and let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you done already?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I just finished. What about you?"

"I need to finish this pot and then all of the stuff that Agnes and Bard used," I could hear the agitated and murderous undertone in her voice.

"That sucks. Well, I'd better go get my cleany brush thing and stuff put away," I stood up and began to leave.

"You do that," I heard her mumble as I exited the kitchen. I navigated the halls, trying to find some supply closed or something. I came to an unfamiliar part of the manor and rounded the hall, just to run into Sebastian. I stumbled back and he caught me around the waist. I felt his fingers splayed over my ribs and attempted not to faint again.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

"I'm okay," I choked out.

"Good, we couldn't have you hurt on the job, now could we?"

"No, I guess not." He stood me back up put his hand on the small of my back.

"If you are looking for the supply closet, you are going the wrong way," he said and began to guide me in the correct direction. I could hear my heart beating in my throat, and I'm pretty sure that he could hear it too. We rounded a few corners and I found myself in front of a basic wooden door. Sebastian reached around me for the doorknob and opened it. He took the tools and returned them to the cabinet before turning to face me. Green eyes locked with red and he smirked at me.

"As long as you promise not to run off again, you may have the rest of the day off. Dinner will be in an hour." On that note, he turned on his heel and left me to my fangirl daze.

AN: Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I'll try to make the next one longer (I've just been really busy lately). Also, just curious, who do you guys think that the characters should end up with? I already have an idea of who I was going to have end up with who, but I'm curious to know what you guys think, so let me know in comments.


	7. 7

~Maya's POV~

I had finished cleaning, so I decided to run off and do something. I put away the last pot and left Agnes to finish explaining to Bard the necessary absence of flame throwers during the production of Sushi. He finally seemed to be catching on, so I figured they'd be fine. I aimlessly wandered the halls until I came to a hallway I hadn't been in before. I rounded a corner and instantly darted back around and sank against the wall with my hand over my mouth. Had I seriously just seen Abigail and Sebastian having a "moment"? Oh, yes I had. I considered telling everyone, but decided to just keep my mouth shut and see how this evolved. I peeked back around the corner, and saw him lean in and say something before turning and leaving Abigail in a daze. She was obviously internally fanigirling like a, well, fangirl. She regained her senses and started to walk in my direction. I slipped away into another corridor and left Abigail to her still slightly disoriented state. I didn't want to ruin her moment, so I decided to go and find some other way to entertain myself.

I had returned to my wandering and eventually ran into Meyrin.

"Oh, there you are!" she exclaimed, "Sebastian wanted to see you. Please follow me." She led me through the hallways and I pondered what Sebastian could possibly want with me. We eventually reached Abigail's and my bedroom door and she ushered me inside. Sebastian was waiting in there along with some dresses draped across the chair and beds.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did. You see, we must figure out some new wardrobe arrangements for you. Abigail should be on her way up, and we can then devise a new selection for you." As if on cue, Abigail slipped through the door to stand next to me. Sebastian gave her a similar speech to the one that I had just received and retrieved two dresses that looked just like Meyrin's.

"You can wear these when you are working," he stated and handed us the dresses. I held up my dress and examined it before draping it over my arm. Sebastian also selected to simple, at least by Victorian standard, dresses with matching coats. Mine was a deep purple and Abigail's was dark green.

"These will be good for when you must go out for whatever reason. And this," he gestured to a rich red dress on the bed, very similar in style to the fancier blue one that I had lost in a tree, " is yours, Maya, for whenever it is necessary to dress up. Now," he stated, "I am aware of your opposition to corsets, so you will not need to wear them except for when it is absolutely necessary. There are under and nightclothes in the dresser. That is all for now, so if you will excuse me, I must speak with Agnes and Brittany." On that note, he turned and left us. I heard a slight hiss from Abigail and noticed her glaring at her Elizibeth Midleford pink dress.

"I'm still stuck with pink." Did I mention that Abigail is none too fond of the color pink?

"At least you don't have to wear it all of the time," I tried to console her.

"That's true."

"I guess that we should get ready for dinner."

"Yeah, what do you think we should wear?"

"The maid outfits, I guess."

"Probably," she agreed with me and retrieved hers. We retreated to our opposite sides of the room and changed into our dresses. Thankfully we were actually able to put these ones on by ourselves. I finished tying my apron and let my hair out of its bun and shook it out. Once she had done the same, I walked up to her and bumped into her shoulder.

"Soo?" I asked.

"What?"

"Sebatian?"

"You already know what I think of him."

"Ummhmm, Ummhmm. I know, and I also know what he thinks of you," I started to tease her.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you in the hallway."

"Oh yeah, that," she started to blush, which, by the way is very out of character for her.

"Come on," I grabbed her wrist, "let's stop dawdling and get to dinner. I'm hungry."

"Agreed," she stated and followed me.

~Brittany's POV~

Agnes and I had changed into our new maid's outfits and were on our way to dinner.

"So, how was your day?" I asked her.

"It was pretty productive, actually. I managed to make something mildly resembling sushi with Bard. What about you?"

"It was good, I got to meet Finny. He's really sweet."

"He's always seemed sweet."

"He's scared of you guys though."

"A lot of people are. I mean, we did kidnap him. Twice."

"Yeah, that'll do it." After that we rounded the corner and ran into Maya and Abigail who were in maid outfits like ours. Abigail was blushing and I wondered what Maya could have possibly said or done that would make Abigail, of all people, blush.

"Hey, guys, we were just on our way to dinner," Maya greeted us.

"Us too," said Agnes.

"How did your sushi go?" Maya asked Agnes.

"The kitchen is still standing, so I would consider it a success." As Agnes finished her sentence, we heard Sebastian calling that the table was set and it was time to dine. It was summer so it was still light outside, and Sebastian had decided to take advantage of that and have us dine outside. It was really enjoyable. As per usual, Maya tore through her food, Agnes scolded her for eating too fast, and Abigail bounced her head to some mental tune. I picked at my salad and pondered our situation. I wondered if we were ever going to get out of this world, and what was going on back in our own. In the meantime, I decided to just enjoy it.

~Sebastian's POV~

I stood in my usual position behind the young master and observed our guests. I felt that at that point I had developed a fairly good idea of their personalities. I didn't know why, but I found myself particularly drawn to Abigail. I watched as she bobbed her head as she ate noticed to slight bounce to her choppy haircut as she did so. I thought back to her reaction to me earlier. I found myself amused by the jump in her heart rate and how she stiffened her spine at my touch. All of the girls were interesting, but I must admit that I felt a particular pull to that one.

~Maya's POV~

I excused myself from the table and decided to go return Undertaker's clothes while it was still light out. I strode away from the table and up to my room in the manor. I tucked my other two dresses away in the dresser and gathered Undertaker's coat. I tossed it over my shoulder and opened the window to exit (doors are overrated). I slipped out my window and down the tree, this time I was lucky enough not to lose my clothing.

I landed in the soft grass and started off towards Undertaker's. We had stayed up and talked for hours that last night. I will admit that Abigail wasn't exactly wrong in her earlier assumptions.

I had tried to memorize the way to Undertaker's after the last time I had gone, and, after a few wrong turns, found my way relatively easily. I approached the wooden door and cracked it open.

"Undertaker?"

"Can I help you?" I heard over the creaking of a coffin lid.

"I came to return your coat," I stated as I stepped into the shop and saw him emerge from his coffin. "Thank you for letting me borrow it, and for letting me stay the night."

"It was no problem at all, I found you quite amusing I will admit."

"I'm glad I wasn't any bother."

"It's not often that I get living guests."

"No offense, but you do come off as a bit creepy, and some people tend to be scared by that."

"Are you scared by it?"

"No. You may have some creepy tendencies, but I think you're sweet."

"Sweet, hmm? That's not usually what people seem to think."

"Well, that's their loss." My eyes locked with his, at least I think they did, I couldn't really see them, and all was still.

"You're sweet too," he whispered. Apparently he had moved closer at some point and I hadn't noticed.

"I usually come off as a bit crazy."

"A bit of craziness is good. It keeps life fun. Do you want some tea?"

"Sure," I answered, and he bounced off to make the tea.

~Abigail's POV~

Shortly after Maya left, the rest of us began to finish and people started to trickle away to do whatever it is that they do. I considered initiating a game of "let's see how much crap we can get down each other's shirts", but I wasn't so sure how well that would go over with Ciel, so I just excused myself and wandered off.

I was wandering around in the garden and watching the sunset. Ciel had a lovely garden. Finny definitely did a good job taking care of it. As I was wandering, I must have been distracted by the sunset, because I caught my foot on a rock and went plummeting towards the floor. I stuck my hands out to catch myself, but I was apparently a bit late. I smacked my face into the ground and felt something wet and warm on my cheek. I sat up and touched my fingers to the side of my face to find them with blood on the tips. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around and saw Sebastian standing behind me.

"Are you alright?" He kneeled down in front of me and held my chin. He tilted my head back so that he could see my face better, and touched a finger to my cheek. I flinched and removed his finger.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Hold still," he told me, "this may hurt a bit, but I promise it will help." He then moved his face closer to mine and gently touched the tip of his tongue to the cut and ran it across. It did hurt, but the pain quickly subsided.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"Demon saliva has healing properties," he stated.

"That's a bit ironic."

"Yes, I suppose it is," he agreed and stood up. He extended a hand to me and I took it. He helped me stand up and looked at my cheek again.

"That should be better my morning. Now, please allow me to escort you to your room." I agreed and he extended his arm. I looped my hand through it and we returned to the house. He led me through a few hallways, and we arrived at my room all too soon. Outside of my door, he turned me to face him and bent down so that his face was hovering above mine.

~Sebastian's POV~

I stood outside of Abigail's room with her, and decided to test my luck. Something told me that she would have no objections, so I bent my head and looked into her eyes. I held her gaze for a moment, and closed the last few inches. My lips met hers and she seemed surprised for a moment, but soon after put her hands on my shoulders and raised herself onto her toes. I broke away and whispered to her,

"Good night, please do try to avoid injuring yourself again," then left to go and make sure that the others were staying out of trouble.

~Abigail's POV~

Sebastian left me standing in front of my door in shock. I raised a hand to my lips and vowed to never wash them again.


	8. 8

~Agnes's POV~

I must admit that I was quite proud of Bard for cooking something palatable for once. It was a pleasant surprise. Having finished dinner, Maya had disappeared, Abigail had wandered off, the usual residents were off doing what they usually did, so that left Brittany and me. We were sitting awkwardly at the table with nothing to do. She poked at the food left on her plate, and I fiddled with my fork.

"We should probably clear our plates," I suggested. She nodded, and we picked up our plates, starting back to the mansion. I walked a bit ahead of Brittany, and heard a crash behind me. I turned around and saw Brittany bent over slightly, in front of her now shattered plate.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. I flicked her on the head, and bent over, scooping what was left of her plate on to mine.

"I see that we have another Mey-Rin on our hands," I heard from behind me, and turned around to see Sebastian.

"It's her Brittany disease," I told him, and, yes, I know that that sounds mean, but she knows that I love her.

"Well, let's hope that it's not contagious," he responded, taking the plates from me, and turning on his heel and sauntering away from us. Once Sebastian's retreating form had disappeared, we returned to our room.

~Maya's POV~

Undertaker and I were sitting together on top of a coffin, still chatting away. I glanced out the window and noticed that it was starting to get dark. I hopped up off of the coffin and set my tea cup down on a small table.

"I'd better get going, I'll get in trouble if I'm home too late," I told undertaker, "I'll come back tomorrow though," I added, hurrying out the door and down the street. It had gotten dark very quickly and the lights were out in most of the windows. I was starting to be concerned about if I'd be able to find the way back. I'd found the way to Undertaker's easily enough, but that was during the day. It was now dark, which was a different story entirely. I turned a few familiar looking corners, and, surprisingly, found myself back at the gate of the manor. I was proud of myself for finding my way back, but that faded as I became confused, for there was already a figure at the door, conversing with Sebastian. As I drew closer, I recognized it as Claude. I tried to slip around the house, but was spotted by the two demons. Sebastian called me over, and informed me that I would be returning to the Trancy manor. I tried to protest, but was slung over Claude's shoulder. I then heard Sebastian send for Agnes.

~Earlier at the Trancy Manor!~

"Claude! I'm bored," whined Alois. Claude didn't respond. "I want those girls back," he said. Claude still said nothing, not currently in a mood to deal with his master's demands, though he too liked the idea of having them back.

"I shall retrieve them," Claude tilted his head slightly.

"Good," said Alois, "and be quick about it or I may have to punish you." Claude grabbed his coat and slipped out the door, planning to negotiate with Sebastian to get the girls back. He was sure that that would not be hard, for they seemed to cause nothing but trouble around there.

~Agnes's POV~

I came down the stairs and found the unexpected sight of Claude holding Maya over his shoulder with no objection from Sebastian.

"You will be returning to the Trancy manor," he told me, "You need not pack, you shall be provided for there. Farewell," he finished, ushering me out the door, and closing it behind me.

"What do you want, Stupid?" I asked Claude.

"It is not what I want," he responded, "but rather what my master desires. Now come, or you shall join your friend." I sighed and followed him as he turned and started towards his own place of residence.

"Why does Alois want us back to begin with? Are you short two maids or something?"

"Unlike the lord of Phantomhive, my maser will not require you two to work. He simply desires some entertainment." "Entertainment" did not necessarily sound good, but it could probably be worse. As I was walking behind Claude, Maya picked her head up.

"Hi, Agnes," she said.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked her.

"Not right now. I did the first time, but now that he's stalking me, I'm a bit uncomfortable with it." Of course Maya went and got herself a stalker.

"How did you get him to start stalking you?" I asked her.

"I kissed him. Then I let him have some of my blood. He liked it. It would seem that we're delicious because we're outsiders. Since he liked it, I told him that he could have more if I didn't have to wear a corset."

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, "I figured that I'd be more ninja without one. The ironic thing, though, is that the corset really wasn't even that bad. Getting it on was the worst of it."

"You idiot!" I smacked her on top of her head, and she tried to bite my hand.

"That was uncalled for," she told me.

"You really were being stupid, though."

"Yes, I was. I will admit that. I guess that I still kind of thought it was dream or something, so I might as well do whatever, but I'm realizing now that it's not, and I promise that I will be more careful from now on." There was her other side. The serious, smart, quiet side that came out some times, and made some of us suspect her to be bipolar.

All of us remained quiet until our arrival at the manor, upon which Claude opened the door and stepped inside. I followed him in, and he set Maya down on her butt. Then, Alois appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hello, again," he said, "Lovely to see you two." He glided down the stairs to stand in front of us. He extended his hand to help Maya up. He looked at our uniforms, "I can see that you two are now officially maids," he said.

"Not necessarily," I said, "these outfits are just convenient."

"Well," he answered, "You two will be treated as guests here, and so we will need to provide you with some more appropriate clothes. Claude, take them upstairs and fix things." Claude nodded and started up the stairs. Maya and I followed him.

~Maya's POV~

I was glad that Claude and Alois were being nice so far, though I could just tell that I was going to end up with Claude eventually. Alois really did seem nicer than I expected, though. I was pulled from my thoughts when Claude led us to the creepy dress room from earlier. He unlocked it and led us in.

"Why did Alois want to bring us here, anyway," I asked him.

"He was bored and desired company," Claude answered, and left it at that. That made almost no sense, but I figured that it would be my best course of action to just go with things. Alois was such a complex character, it could be interesting to get to know him better. Or maybe he would be a little jackass and things would suck, but I couldn't really tell at that point, so I figured that I'd just go with it.

"Put these on," Claude told us, handing us each a night dress. Agnes and I then just stood there awkwardly, and he remained impassive.

"Um, can you leave?" I asked him. He nodded and stepped out of the room. Agnes and I migrated to our separate sides of the room to change. A few minutes later, Claude reentered the room as we were just finishing buttoning the dresses.

"Come, I will show you to your room," said Claude, leading us to a larger, fancier bedroom, than we'd been allotted at the Phantomhive manor. Once Agnes and I finished taking in the view, we turned around and found that Claude had disappeared, and the door had been closed, leaving us to retire for the night.

"This is nice," I said.

"It is," agreed Agnes, "Plenty of room to hid bodies."

"You're right," I agreed. Agnes always brought out the creepier side in me, "That could come in handy." I sat down on one side of the large bed, and Agnes did the same on the other side. I tentatively slipped my legs into the silk sheet and lay down, blowing out the candle on the bedside table.

~Abigail's POV~

I was still in so much from what happened with Sebastian that I wordlessly slipped into my room and collapsed on my bed. If Maya had been there, she probably would have taken up the role of the responsible one and reminded me that it was Sebastian, and Sebastian could have many reasons for kissing someone, but in the midst of my giddy fangasm, I failed to even notice her absence.


End file.
